


I Think I Love You? (Even Though it can't be True)

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Poetry, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Roman and Logan often clash and in many different areas. Until something starts changing and maybe the other isn't so bad after all.





	1. I Thought I Hated You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman notices something different about a particular side in a tie.

_I didn't see this coming,_  
_Not at all, you see_  
_I always thought I hated you._  
_At least to some degree._  
_But there you were, standing,_  
_In the kitchen that we share._  
_And I saw the light in your eyes,_  
_For the very first time._  
_I saw the smile dancing there,_  
_On your lips, ready to beam._  
_And I think it's the first that I've seen_  
_Of you not being sad, or mad, or emotionless,_  
_As I always thought you were._  
_And maybe, that was the first time_  
_I ever truely saw_  
_You._  
_-Roman_

Roman threw down his pen and buried his head in his hands.  
This was going to be extremely difficult to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, Roman?


	2. I Heard you Have a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up to a scream in the middle of the night (not that he was sleeping well anyways).

_I heard you scream_  
_Last night, when you were sleeping_  
_So I rushed over to your bed_  
_And there you were, crying_  
_And shaking._  
_So I asked you what was wrong,_  
_And you simply shook your head._  
_So I sat there with you_  
_Until you fell asleep once more,_  
_but that night you left me sleepless_  
_Next to the person I adore._  
_-Roman_

Roman wrote this one quickly in his phone. He would write it again on paper later anyway, to make sure it didn't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catching feelings, Roman?


	3. Fairytale Prince (They Save People, Right?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to figure out some stuff out and recounts his night with Princey.

_I feel like you live in a fairytale,_   
_Somewhere too far for me to find,_   
_And you've forgotten the taste and smell,_   
_Of a world you practically left behind._

_And as I'm lying here, still,_   
_On the floor covered with tears running down my face,_   
_Will you pick me up and smile at me_   
_And hug me until the hurt goes away._

_And I probably was dreaming_   
_When I woke up next to you all those days ago,_   
_But that doesn't stop me from hoping_   
_That one day you'll be mine._

_Because your hand was in my hair,_   
_And you were whispering sweet nothings in my ear,_   
_And I wanted to stay that way forever,_   
_And just sleep right next to you._   
_-Logan_

Logan frowned at his notebook, these new feelings were strange. He should talk to someone about them.

Just not Roman.

Anyone but Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You okay there, Logan?


	4. All the Beautiful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan likes looking at Roman, maybe a little too much to be considered normal.

_I know we haven't talked much_   
_Since the day you came to save me,_   
_And it my be a little selfish_   
_To say that always want you by my side._   
_I know that sometimes you come back_   
_In the middle of the night_   
_And those are some of the best times_   
_Because when you fall asleep_   
_I can take in all of the beauty you hold._   
_Your features are lovely,_   
_From the point of your nose,_   
_To the curve of your back,_   
_To your feet that hold you._   
_And I want to be able to openly ~~~~ ~~stare~~ look at each one, _   
_But sadly that is never the case._   
_So I wait for those special nights,_   
_When you sneak into bed beside me_   
_And hold me as you fall asleep_   
_And I look at you and hope_   
_That you won't be gone in the morning._   
_-Logan_

Logan closed the notebook and sighed. His pen taps on the surface and he leans back in his chair to think.

It's one of the things he's good at, after all.


	5. You're a Fucking Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan had a fight. What about? He's not quite sure.

* * *

_My goodness, you're so frustrating._   
_I think I finally have it figured out,_   
_That you might not like me._   
_Then you do something strange._   
_Like last night when we were arguing,_   
_You went out and said:_   
_"What a visual."._   
_I can't usually pick up on sarcasm,_   
_So I don't know if it was true or not,_   
_So I think you can see_   
_Why I'm almost mad at you and_   
_I'm furious at me._   
_-Roman_

Roman crushed the pice of paper in his hands and threw it across his room, only to go retrieve it immediately after.

He didnt want to be mad at someone so dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm down, Roman.


	6. I'm Sorry We Fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan feels bad about some of the things he's said.

_I'm sorry we got in a fight_   
_I didn't mean the things I said_

_Except for maybe calling you cute,_  
 _A "visual", so you wouldn't be suspicious_  
  
_Because you mean the world to me_  
 _Or at least, as much of the world I've seen_  
  
_And I want to kiss you until_  
 _You're absolutely breathless_

_I so play the "I hate you" game,_   
_Until maybe you can see_

_How infatuated I am with you_   
_And how much you are disgusted by me._   
_-Logan_

Logan put the notebook on the ground. Maybe letting go would make this whole thing easier.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan, no.


	7. It's The Middle Of The Night (And I'm Thinking Of You)

_I think that_  
 _I love you,_  
 _But I don't know for sure._  
  
 _You see,_  
There's _so many times,_  
 _You've told me things That have made me feel like a bore._  
  
 _And I know you have an appreciation_  
 _For classical poets and art,_  
 _So I write you this in the dead of night hoping love won't start._  
  
 _Sometimes I listen to you talk about things you like,_  
 _Because you do it so often._  
 _And it almost breaks my heart._  
  
 _Because I almost know for a fact That if I try and tell you that I love you_  
 _You'll tell me that you don't love me back._  
  
   -Roman


End file.
